Conventionally, an air conditioner for a vehicle seat is known to switch between an intake mode for drawing air through a surface of the vehicle seat and a blowing mode for blowing air out through the surface of the vehicle seat (see JP 2010-215228 A corresponding to US 2010/0240292 A1).
The air conditioner for a vehicle seat is generally required to have a flat shape since the air conditioner for a vehicle seat is generally disposed in a small space in a back part of the vehicle seat, or under the vehicle seat. Accordingly, a whole of the air conditioner for a vehicle seat is also required to have a flat shape when the air conditioner for a vehicle seat that switches between the intake mode and the blowing mode is embodied.